


Weekend Plans

by caz251



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: There isn't long to go until their weekend begins, but Tony wants it to come faster.





	Weekend Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Authors Choice, Any/Any, Just a few more hours until their weekend together starts at fic-promptly

Tony looked at the time on his computer monitor and sighed, part in relief and part in frustration, there were only a few more hours to go until they were home free. The whole team had the weekend off rotation and Tony had made some plans for himself and his lover to have some quality time together. He just wanted the end of shift to come quicker than it was so that he could get to surprising his partner. He knew that if he had left the plans for his weekend off with his lover then they would spend the whole weekend holed up in the house, eating takeaway perhaps a steak or two, having sex, doing general around the house stuff and they would no doubt end up in the basement, Gibbs working on his boat, and Tony just watching him. Not that there was anything wrong with those plans, that was their regular weekend off and Tony enjoyed it, but this time he wanted to do something special for Gibbs.

Tony eyed his computer again, hoping the requisition form on his screen would just disappear, before looking around at his team. Ziva and Tim were both engrossed in cold cases, they had finished their current case that morning and reports were done, so cold cases it was until they were needed in the field again. Tony hoped that they didn’t get another case that day, and that neither of the cold cases that the two probies were looking at heated up. Gibbs was sat at his desk, glasses perched on his nose, reading through all their final reports on the case so that he could sign off on them and complete the last of the paperwork to close the case out. In a way Tony wished he was doing that or even scouring through some cold cases, anything really was better than filling in requisition forms, setting up time for requalification tests for the team and answering a plethora of emails. He didn’t normally mind theses tasks, but they were usually things that he fitted in between the daily hustle and bustle of an active investigation, when he was working on nothing but that they seemed to make time drag on slowly.

His phone rang startling him out of his reverie and he cursed lightly, knowing that his plans were more than likely going to go completely out the window if this was a case.

“DiNozzo.” He answered brusquely, but not impolitely, it wasn’t whoever was on the other end of the phones’ fault that his plans would be falling apart. He listened patiently, thanking the person on the other end of the line before hanging up and turning to look at the team again.

They looked resigned, and Tony could see that both Tim and Ziva had started to log out of their computers so that they could grab their gear and be wheels up in minutes despite only having three hours supposedly left of the workday.

“Requals next week.” Tony informed them, and the both sat more comfortably in their seats, it amused him that they had been both in a partial standing position from the moment his phone had rang. “Hand to hand and physical fitness Thursday, Firearms on Friday.”

The team just nodded, although McGee looked a bit nervous, Tony made a mental note to schedule them in some gym time when they had a bit of downtime before turning back to the form he was filling out. Finishing it quickly he emailed it off to the necessary place and then printed a copy for Gibbs. He placed a copy of the file on Gibbs’ desk catching his attention, he gave him a quick look and then indicated the rest of the team with his eyes. Gibbs just nodded and went back to his reports.

“Find anything with those cold cases yet?” Tony chirped, watching as Ziva and Tim looked up and shook their heads.  “With me.” He called over his shoulder as he turned to leave the bullpen. They followed him to the gym and he sent them to change telling them to spend an hour on the equipment before meeting him at the mats so they could work on their hand to hand.

As he started his run on the treadmill he thought about how this was a much better end to the day than filling in forms or waiting or around for a hot case that they really didn’t want to drop into their laps. It also meant that they were all out of Gibbs’ way whilst he finished up his own reports. After an hour on the treadmill he headed towards the mats to meet with Ziva and Tim to go through several different matches between them before their requalification the next week.

He won against Tim and they were both beaten by Ziva, but Tim was getting better, he was definitely better than he was at his last requalification, and Tony, well he didn’t see the need to show all his skills if he could pass by on less. They hit the showers and made it back up to the bullpen with thirty minutes left on the day, enough time to check their emails and close up anything that was still on their computer, or in Tim’s case set up a few searches on some financials for some cold cases to run over the weekend.

Gibbs wasn’t at his desk when they arrived back, but he turned up five minutes before the end of day telling them to pack it up and get out of his sight, enjoy their weekends and he would see them Monday before heading out to the parking garage. Tony, who had been in the process of turning his computer off anyway was the first to get out, calling his goodbyes over his shoulder and making for the garage, knowing that his lover would be waiting for him as they had come in Tony’s car that morning.

They drove off before the others got to the garage, how they were still managing to keep their relationship a secret Tony wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t complaining it was less hassle to keep their private life away from work. When Gibbs noted they weren’t headed home Tony just chuckled, “My turn to plan our anniversary this year so I thought I’d treat you.”

At Gibbs’ raised eyebrow he continued, “Log cabin in the middle of nowhere, hunting, fishing, fireplace and a comfy rug and me, what more could you want.”

Seeing the small smile on Gibbs’ face made him happy, he was just glad the wait for their weekend to start was over, they had been together 7 years now and he wanted his lover alone to celebrate with.


End file.
